Hacer el amor con otro
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Dice el dicho, que un clavo saca otro clavo... ¡vaya mentira! pues no importa cuanto lo intente, nada logra hacer que te olvide... sencillamente... no es lo mismo. One Shot, narrado por Mérida. (Modificado)


_**Hacer el amor con otro.**_

* * *

**_._****_._**

El sol ni siquiera está colándose por la ventana y aunque tú ya no estás aquí, parece que me pegaste tu absurda costumbre de despertar con el alba. Puedo jurar que no hay nadie más madrugador que tú, aunque sea solo por culpa de Chimuelo, sin embargo ahora no eres tú el que está entre las sabanas conmigo, es él, y no es lo mismo.

Él es guapo, es divertido, es bueno en la cama, es tan infantil, inmaduro y sexy y no es tú. Es el sueño de una adolescente, un rompe corazones que algún día será todo un hombre pero... hoy no puede llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi corazón.

Posee un rebelde y extraño cabello albino que encandila a más de una pobre ingenua en la escuela, es exótico y le queda de maravilla, pero yo no dejo de extrañar tu melena enredada y castaña. Sus pálidos ojos azules como el hielo son preciosos, pero extraño tus tóxicos ojos verdes, tu mirada de bosque. Él es excelente en los deportes, tu nunca fuiste muy destacado, tiene una agilidad asombrosa, pero extraño tu mortal torpeza. Su piel suave y lisa, como esculpida en mármol se siente extraña comparada con la tuya llena de raspones y cicatrices.

Él es voluble como el viento, no tienen esa bestia antigua que tú parecías llevar dentro. Él es como nieve, como una tormenta de nieve. Terriblemente hermoso, terriblemente divertido, pero terriblemente suave, terriblemente frágil, terriblemente inestable. Es un carámbano perdido y yo soy fuego.

No creo que al final seamos una combinación adecuada, si esto sigue, no sé si él me apagara o yo lo derretiré. Él es en cierta manera completamente opuesto a ti, creí que era lo que necesitaba para olvidarte, pero cada diferencia solo me hace extrañarte más, extraño el perverso brillo de tu mirada, esas esmeraldas que tenían un brillo ardiente.

Y tu en cambio, también eres fuego vuelto carne, eres un dragón y extraño tus garras recorriendo mi espalda, extraño tus besos fundiendo mi piel, extraño cada absurdo y minúsculo detalle de ti. ¡hasta extraño tu inagotable sarcasmo! Ahora cualquier otra cosa es nada, cualquier otro romance parece no sentirse, parece no existir.

Que error el mío haber probado otros brazos después de los tuyos. Desearía jamás haberlo hecho. Cualquier cosa sabe desabrida comparada con el sabor de tus labios. Y hacer el amor… no es ni de cerca de bueno, no hay magia, ni siquiera el buen sexo puede sacarte de mis pensamientos.

Me falta tanto tu fuego, el de tu alma, el de tu mirada, me falta tu entrega. Ningún otro sabe hacerme volar del modo en que tú sabes. Con una mirada, con un beso, con alguna frase. Me falta sentir que puedo alcanzar el cielo estando a tu lado. Intentar conocer a alguien más es inútil, todos se han vuelto nada.

Creí que podría ser feliz con alguien más, después de todo tú fuiste feliz con Astrid, fuiste feliz con Heather, y yo nunca fui de las que necesite de nada ni nadie para ser feliz, para ser yo misma, pero ahora parece tan absurdo como no logro ser feliz con esta ausencia tuya.

Intentar olvidarte me salió tan mal que no hago más que sentir tu ausencia un poco más con cada día que pasa y aunque Jack no hace más que intentar hacerme feliz lo detesto cada vez un poco más por el ridículo hecho de que a final de cuentas, él no es tú.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me esta volviendo loca el recordarte tanto, el recordar nuestros momentos juntos, como la última vez que te bese, tenías esa ridícula y rasposa barba incipiente y tenía rato que no te habías cortado el cabello. Tú sonreíste con esa sonrisa torcida y ridícula que tanto amo, esa sonrisa que con su simple recuerdo puede hacerme sonreír por horas... ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? Eras lo mejor de mi vida y yo te aleje, te deje para que pudieras seguir con tu sueño, te dije que eras libre de irte, te exigí que te fueras, te dije que te olvidaría con facilidad... ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

¿Quién sería el idiota que dijo que los opuestos se atraen? Seguramente no sabía que aunque se atraigan jamás se mezclan por más juntos que estén, como yo y Jack. Jamás seremos uno como tú y yo. Quisiera golpear a todos los sexólogos porque en realidad no saben nada de sexo, creen que se trata solo de lujuria y placer y saber excitar a una mujer de la forma correcta, si pudieran ver que sin ti yo no siento nada sabrían que el alma también existe y también se entrega… ¿porque sería yo tan idiota como para intentar olvidarte con otro? peor aún ¿porque sería tan idiota como para dejarte ir?

Te extraño tanto Hipo...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTTYD, Brave y RotG no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney, Pixar y ****DreamWorks**** respectivamente, yo solo soy una pobre mortal enamorada de los crossovers**

**Esto fue inspirado en la canción "Hacer el amor con otro" de Alejandra Guzmán.**


End file.
